Therapy
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Brittany get sent to therapy, where she realises a few things.


"Britt-Britt!" Santana yelled while running down the halls to be with the blonde, "You went to your first therapy session yesterday right?" Brittany nodded sadly, "I still can't believe your parents are making you go. They said you needed to talk to a professional? That's bullshit."

"I know! I told them I was fine, but I finally realized I might have an eating disorder because I broke up with Artie just so I could cheer myself up with ice cream."

"So..Therapy is helping you handle some stuff then right?" She broke up with wheels? Perfect.

"Right! My therapist says I should just ignore the voices in my head because they aren't real. But the voices say the same thing about my therapist."

Santana looked confused, "Right..Anyway, want to come over mine after your session ends? I'll come pick you up"

Brittany nodded her head furiously, "It ends at 5." The girl flashed a breath taking smile at Santana before happily skipping away.

The day didn't nearly go fast enough for Santana's liking, all day she had to sit behind Brittany and watch wheels trying desperately to get the blonde's attention. It was over, but he clearly wasn't one to give up like that. Much to the annoyance of Santana.

"The session ends at 5, Is that okay?" Brittany asked while gathering up her books and ramming them into her bag

"That's fine Britt," Santana replied with a smile and slung her back over her shoulder and began to walk out of the school and into the parking lot with Brittany.

"Oh, there's my mom!" Brittany yelled happily, "Of to therapy I go!" she yelled while fist pumping the air and running to the car.

"So, Brittany. Is there anything in particular you'd like to talk about today?"

Brittany scrunched up her face and began to think, "I think have intimacy issues"

"Okay, why do you think that?" he asked while leaning into the Brittany

"Because I can't stand it when people touch me on the cornea

"You can't stand wha-?..never mind.."

"Is talking to yourself crazy?"

No, I don't think talking to yourself is crazy Brittany, do you?"

"No. But what if I do it over a walkie talkie?"

"You talk to yourself via a walkie talkie?"

"Sometimes." She replied with a shrug.

"Well, I guess that's a little unusual Brittany."

"You think I'm unusual?" Brittany yelled,

"No! No that's not what I said!"

"YES YOU DID. You think I'm stupid don't you!" Brittany screamed,

"Brittany! I don't think you're stupid. I never said that, I just meant that..oh nevermind." There was no use arguing with Brittany Pierce, you were never going to win. He picked up his notepad and began to write 'Possible anger issue's.' While smiling at Brittany, who continued to stare blankly ahead. He couldn't help but wonder what goes through the blonde's head, she had to mot random outbursts that he still wasn't quite used to. As he was thinking that, Brittany opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I'm jealous of my parents." She said sadly,

"Mhmm, why's that Brittany?" he asked while writing,

"Well..I'll never have a kid as cool as theirs."

"..You mean you, right?" He asked, happy to finally be on the same page as the blonde.

"No. I mean my sister. Have you met her? She's awesome." He was wrong, there was one thing Brittany was not, and that was predictable.

"Brittany it's 4:59, you can go now."

"But the session ends at 5."

"Yes. And it's it 4:59." He said wile looking at the digital clock on his desk.

"My parents told me to stay until 5 so…." She said while refusing to move. She sat there staring blankly at the clock. Waiting.

"Ok-Okay…Okay Brittany. Stay until 5."

"I will." She replied. At the exact second the clock hit 5, Brittany jumped up and rushed to the door to find Santana waiting on the other side. She smiled, and the 2 made their way to the elevator. Brittany pushed the button, 5 seconds later she pressed it again. Then she pressed it over and over, nonstop until the elevator arrived at the 3rd floor. When she did it with Artie he told her to stop being stupid, when she looked at Santana, she just found her giggling at the blonde.

The elevator had at least 5 other people inside when the 2 girls stepped in. Santana squeezed her way inside and into the corner. Brittany stood in front of everybody, then leaned to press button 0, before pressing every other button on the panel.

The elevator began to shake and then dropped. Brittany turned to face the others in the elevator and said

"You're probably all wondering why I gathered you here today." She said in a serious tone,

"Britt!" Santana hissed between her fit of laugher,

"What? I did gather them here, didn't I?" she replied "Or did you all just follow me!" she asked worriedly

"Britt-Britt, Honey nobody followed you. Everybody is just trying to get somewhere." Santana replied

"Oh..if you say so." Brittany said while narrowing her eyes and the faces in front of her before turning back to face the elevator doors. "I trust you."

* * *

**Review as always! :D**


End file.
